<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not quite according to plan by Madfalldyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320186">not quite according to plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn'>Madfalldyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie and Meowth pressure James into making a move on Bettie's obvious (so they claim) crush on him, but he ends up in over his head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kojirou | James/Yui Bettie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not quite according to plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts">WattStalf</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas Zapp!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Please, you should be the one trying to get in on her good side,” Jessie says, waving her hand. “It’s obvious the poor dear has a crush on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? There’s no way,” James says, shaking his head. “The two of you should get along well, and she’ll lower her guard around you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, James. She definitely seems to have a bit of flame for you,” Meowth chimes in as well, smirking up at James. “Young love, or something like that. If anyone can get in close to that twerp, it’s going to be you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re discussing Bettie. The three of them have been on Pasio for a while now, still not entirely used to this artificial island dedicated to Pokemon battling. Sync Pairs are a new and strange concept to the wayward Team Rocket members, but they are learning as best as they can. If there’s one thing they’re able to make sense of, it’s that the island is full of powerful trainers and even more powerful pokemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, any time there’s trainers, there’s bound to be some annoying twerp who is always in their way. Here, that twerp is Bettie. She’s a cute young thing, gathering up what could easily be considered a dream team of trainers beneath her banner. It would be impressive, if Team Rocket cared about anything like that. To them, she is simply an obstacle, always keeping a close eye on them and making sure they don’t get in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t know about that,” James says, shaking his head. “I mean, she’s cute and all, but don’t you think she’s a bit young for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, of course, but what does that matter?” Jessie says, laughing. “It’s just to get us closer to all the powerful pokemon here. Imagine what the boss would say, if we come back with pokemon from all over the world, far stronger than what we usually manage to find! This is an opportunity we can’t afford to waste, James!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we even know how to get back home? It’s not as if we came here on purpose…” James argues. He isn’t sure why he is fighting back against this suggestion so much. When it comes to Bettie, he is surprised to find that he feels a bit differently than usual. He doesn’t mind tricking and manipulating young trainers as a means to an end, and never has. But with her? Something about it feels wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s only ever been kind to them. Even when she catches them in the act, she doesn’t seem angry with them, and still wants them around. In one way or another, they have become part of that dream team. She laughs when they go on their tangents, even joining in from time to time, and James can’t help feeling a bit guilty whenever he thinks about tricking her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, just take the little twerp on a date or something,” Meowth suggests, “And we’ll make good on the chance to swipe some pokemon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~X~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s too late to be worried now, but James still isn’t sure about this. Even as he knocks on Bettie’s door, even as she answers it and beams up at him, some part of him worries. He worries that he’s not going to be the best fit for this, that he can’t truly fulfill what he needs to here. He worries, because he can’t stop his heart from racing. He worries, because he finds this young trainer far too cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows he shouldn’t be letting his mind wander like this, he shouldn’t be looking at her and thinking about anything other than their plans. Jessie and Meowth are counting on him, and he should be using this distraction to give them plenty of time to do what they need to do, but instead, his heart is racing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bettie smiles up at him, blushing a bit, and he can feel his heart pounding in his chest. He shouldn’t be so thrilled at the way she is looking up at him. She’s the enemy, an obstacle to overcome, but having someone seem so happy to see him is far too pleasant to ignore completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you could make it,” Bettie says, her blush deepening just a bit. He wonders if she thought this was all some scheme, asking her to spend an evening with him, only to not show up. He hates that she might think that, that he might </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> that, given circumstances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I could, too,” he smiles back at her. She’s way too young for him. Way too young, way too good, and way too cute, but here he is. Slowly, it begins to dawn on him. He didn’t come here for Jessie and Meowth. He didn’t come here for their plan, to serve as some distraction. He wants to be here. He wants to be here for him, and he wants to see Bettie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a hard realization, hitting him like a truck, but he can’t help feeling good when he sees her smile up at him like that. He suddenly realizes why jessie’s teasing affected him so much. Why her and Meowth’s insistence that Bettie has a crush on him had his stomach tying itself in knots. As he meets her gaze, returning her smile and awkward greeting with one of his own, he realizes he’s here for himself. He’s here for his own crush, one which he definitely should not be indulging in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~X~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their “date” isn’t exactly overt. There’s not much a young girl and a grown, known criminal, can get up to without a lot of attention. In fact, it looks as though they’re simply hanging out. He leads her around the island, taking full advantage of Pasio’s countless stores and restaurants. For the longest time, they simply window shop. Anything Bettie shows interest in, James takes her too eagerly. The two of them chat, and it’s strange. She doesn’t treat him like a nuisance, or even like a criminal to watch out for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There;s something so friendly about her, so kind and caring, and James knows exactly why he’s so lost in her. The more he realizes his feelings, the more confused he becomes. He doesn’t know why this sort of thing would happen to him, here and now. Why he would feel so enamored by this girl, this charming girl that seems able to convince anyone to join her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never thought some twerp would have this much sway over him, but here he is, following after her and letting her lead him around the island. He doesn’t even realize when it shifted. When this changed from him working to distract her, to keep her mind off of any sort of antics his partners might get up to, to genuinely enjoying himself with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Often, he catches her staring. He will glance over at her, only to find her eyes locked on him, blushing slightly. That blush always deepens when their eyes meet, and she realizes she’s been caught. Usually, this results in James blushing, as well. Perhaps Meowth and Jessie were right. Perhaps Bettie really does have a crush on him, and maybe… just maybe, it’s okay for him to be happy about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t really be thinking along those lines. He can’t really be happy that this girl has a crush on him. He may be a villain, but she is far too young for him. He has to keep his cool, to make sure that he doesn’t give any of his own feelings away. If Bettie knows she has a chance with him, if she knows and pushes the issue, James knows he won’t stand a chance. All he can do is follow along for now, doing his best to hide his growing feelings for the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s simply too cute. She looks at him in a way he hasn’t known in so long. Her eyes are full of a genuine curiosity, an interest in him he finds it difficult to believe is there. It’s as if Bettie sees something in him, something he is himself only vaguely aware of. At the end of it all, this date is a terrible idea. The more time he spends with her, the further he falls. He knows he has to keep his head up, and on straight, or this could easily spell disaster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~X~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James is cute. Bettie can’t help thinking it. He may be older than her, like many of the other trainers here on Pasio, but there’s something about him that keeps bringing her back to him. Now, as they wander the shops together, she does her best not to  get her hopes up. She knows this date wouldn’t be the same for him as it is for her. How could it be, when she’s still so young? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t fall for her, even if she is head over heels for him. She feels trapped, trapped by her feelings, by her desire for him. Whenever they’re together, she can hardly take her eyes off of him. He’s like a character from a story, so vibrant and expressive! He and his friends act like villains, going on about this scheme or that, but Bettie knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows that deep down, he has a good heart. Beneath all that villainy, he has a heart of gold, and she loves to see it. It’s strange, but she finds herself wanting to get closer and closer to James.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m having a lot of fun,” she says, eventually. James smiles down at her, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, Bettie!” he answers. The two of them have strayed far from the usual shops. It’s getting late, and the sun is beginning to set, and the shops out here on the fringe of the shopping district never stay open as late. They have the road mostly to themselves, but James doesn’t realize it until Bettie’s hand brushes against his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bettie isn’t surprised when James doesn’t react. He’s probably assuming it was a brush of the hand, accidental, nothing more. But she does it again. And again. By the third time, she no longer teases. She reaches out, grabbing hold of his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. He doesn’t recoil, and doesn’t draw back, instead wrapping his fingers up in hers, holding her tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bettie’s heart soars, as if this is a major victory. In a way, it is. She knows what this means, knows that James isn’t as invincible as she might have worried. She wondered if she would ever make any progress with him, or if he would shut her down at every turn. She wouldn’t have been surprised by the latter, given the gap between them. But now that he is holding her hand, she can’t seem to calm down. He heart races, and she wonders if his does the same. She wants to know, wants to get even closer, but for now, they walk hand in hand, neither commenting on the slowly closing distance between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~X~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She really grabbed his hand. She’s still holding it, in fact. James can’t believe it. He wanted to believe her crush on him was genuine, deep down, but was doing his best to deny that. He already feels bad enough, harboring the feelings he does for her. He can’t help himself, she’s so cute, and seems to think of him in such high regard. He was doomed from the start, and taking her hand only sealed his fate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the rest of their walk, they are hand in hand, walking through the shops, lucky that this area is mostly deserted. Bettie doesn’t say a word, simply humming happily as they walk around, her face beaming. She seems pleased as punch, happy to be getting what she wants from James. He wonders how much she wants. How much he wants. The more he indulges himself in this, the further he seems to sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about all of this feels right, even as he knows it should feel wrong. Bettie is so much younger than him, but here she is, clinging to his hand, beaming up at him. It’s been so long since anyone has looked at James like this, and he can’t help himself. He wants more, he wants to spend more time with her and do more with her. So, when she opens her mouth, asking a question he knows is anything but innocent, he is not ready to tell her no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go back to your hotel room?” Bettie asks, her cheeks flushed. He’s surprised she’d be this forward, this confident. He knows he should say no. He should let her down gently, and move on from this, meeting back up with Jessie and Meowth, and checking in on them. But he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to say no, not when she’s looking up at him like this, not when she seems so happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he says, matching her smile, and he knows he’s doomed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~X~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bettie can’t believe he said yes. She was so worried, worried that he would tell her she was too young, that he couldn’t do this with her. She was so worried her crush would turn her down, that this date was just something out of pity, to get her off his back for a while. But he said yes! He agreed to be truly alone with her, and she can’t help feeling so excited. Her heart is racing, her body is growing hotter by the second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t entirely know what she’s doing, but she knows enough to know that she wants more of whatever this feeling is. She is driven on by her desire, by her desire to be closer to James and spend more time with him. By the time they’re alone, the door to his hotel room shut behind them, her heart is pounding faster than ever before. She’s alone with him. He looks so nervous, almost scared of her, but that only adds to his charm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… what did you want to come to my room for?” James asks, his voice wavering a bit. Seeing him so nervous, it’s easy to remember what drew her to him in the first place. He may act tough, like he’s a major part of this nefarious organization, but if you compare him to Giovanni, it’s easy to tell the two of them are in entirely different leagues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni seems dangerous, even one glance at him is enough to deduce that. As much as Bettie knows he isn’t going to make any sort of move here, where he’s outnumbered and outmatched, she knows better than to let her guard down around him. But James is different. It all seems like such an act with him, like his villainy is more of a gimmick than anything else. She can tell that beneath it all, he’s a good man, and she wants to be closer to him. To that end, she stands up on her tiptoes, pressing up into him. Her lips reach his, and he falls back against the door, with her kissing him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, James is frozen. Completely still, supporting their weight against the door as Bettie puts her all into kissing him. He’s stunned, but it doesn’t last for long. He can’t help himself, not with the heat of her tiny body pressing in against him, the feeling of her soft lips against his. She’s too cute, too damn cute, and he finally gives in. He parts his lips, melting into the kiss, and kissing her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment that drags on for eternity, the two are lost in each other. Bettie is clumsy, making this up as she goes, and James honestly isn’t much better. But, between the two of them, they figure things out. Their kiss goes on and on, neither of them willing to break the magic this is building up between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s all too much, and James knows he should be working to put an end to this, not trying to kiss her back. But as Bettie shifts, spreading her legs and pressing in against James’ leg, as he feels the heat of her body, the gentle bucking of her hips against him, he knows what’s going on. He knows what this kiss is doing to her, and he knows he can’t stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s wrong. He knows this is wrong. But he’s a villain, isn’t he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~X~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s hard to say who moved first. Who took off Bettie’s cap, tossing it across the room. Or who pulled her jacket off, over her shoulders, casting it aside as well. James’ shirt is soon joining the rest of the clothes, as they each work to undress themselves and each other. As they do, they keep as much contact as possible. If they can kiss, they are. And if Bettie can be pressed in close, feeling the heat of his body, she is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In no time at all, the tell tale sign of his arousal is on full display. Straining against his pants, desperate to be freed, and Bettie reaches down, taking him in hand. She begins to work her hand along his length, experimentally feeling him up, but James can’t help inhaling sharply. It feels so good, her hands, far too small for this, so warm and soft even through the cloth of his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is too much. He should stop this, he should stop her, and he should think long and hard about why he let things go this far. How could he do this? How could he bring her here, knowing what she had in mind? It’s all so wrong, but it feels so good. He knows he won’t stop, he knows he won’t stop her. He loves this, loves every second she spends pressed in close, touching him, feeling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not for the first time, he thinks of just how doomed he is. Once she’s on her knees, freeing his cock, and kissing the head of his cock, he has to wonder just how much of this she planned. Has she done research, hoping he’d sink this low for her? Hoping he would indulge this little crush of hers and let it go this far? He can’t know, and wouldn’t want to assume, but it feels incredible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is inexperienced, sure, but she makes up for that with how unbelievably earnest she is. She may not know what she’s doing, but just like most things, Bettie still gives it her all. It’s easy to see why so many flock to her, why even her enemies end up rallying to her before long. This is a side of her he knows no one else has seen, but that only adds to what he feels for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is doomed, completely lost in her, and each second he lets this continue, it’s that much harder to convince himself to try and stop her. James knows he’s in over his head, especially as she leads him to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should be telling her no, he should be taking charge and putting an end to this now. It may have gone too far long ago, but he can stop things now. He can do the right thing. But, the right thing has always seemed difficult for him. He climbs in after her, mounting her, and she looks up at him as if she thinks the world of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How is he supposed to say no, when she looks at him like that? How is he supposed to hold back, to stop himself? He can’t, he has no chance, and he looks down at her, murmuring sweet nothings. He leans in, and she rises up, their lips meeting for one more kiss. As they kiss, he pushes his hips forward, the tip of his cock finally pressing into the damp heat of her cunt. She whimpers, as he enters her, the brief flash of pain giving way to pleasure as he slowly pushes in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes his time, knowing he has to at least do that much. As much as he may want to go all out, to throw away all attempts at self control, he wants her to enjoy herself. If he’s going to do something this bad, he should at least do his best to make sure she enjoys it. That’s only fair, isn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems as though she does. As he falls into a steady rhythm, fucking her slow and passionately, she whimpers, finally breaking the kiss and tipping her head back. He looks over her body, finding himself hopelessly attracted to her. In this moment, Bettie is all his, and he feels so content. He has what he truly wants, and whether or not Jessie or Meowth are successful, he doesn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bettie is his, and he is happy. She lays back, taking all he has to give, grinning up at him between her moans. She’s happy too, he can tell, as much as he knows she shouldn’t be. He knows he’s taking advantage of her, even if she thinks she wants this. But she’s happy, and so is he. He can’t stop, not now, not now that he’s felt her, now that he’s had her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Bettie says, her voice so confident, so sure of herself, and he can’t help but smile down at her. She doesn’t know that, not yet, but he doesn’t care. He’ll take it, and he’ll return it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” he says, and he means it. He wants this to last, he wants to be with her, even if he shouldn’t. It’s strange, he knows, but he can’t help himself. As he fucks her, losing himself in her completely, he knows there’s no turning back either way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has to stick with Bettie, has to be good to her, or he’ll regret this every day of his life. She’s wonderful, far too good for him, but here he is. The one she loves. He reaches his peak, not pulling out, not slowing down. With a groan, he come inside of the girl, and there’s such a finality to it. As if she is truly his now, and he feels pleasure surging through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden warmth that floods into her is enough to make her cry out, to push her over the edge as well, and as she comes, her tiny body trembling around his cock, James knows he’s made her happy as well. He collapses onto her, and she wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Bettie murmurs, and James wonders why she’s thanking him. He’s the one taking advantage of her, of her age and naivety. He should be thanking her. But, as long as he can make her happy, he doesn’t care. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>